Baseball is in My Venom
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie is an adopted 12 year old girl with no past and a love of baseball. While traveling to play an 8.7 earthquake suddenly leaves Nessie and her teammates injured and stranded in Seattle with no way of communicating with their families in Florida. What'll happen when the Cullens find Nessie amidst the chaos after many years of searching for her after she went missing?
1. Baseball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just all of my stories.**

 **Chapter 1: Baseball**

 **Nessie's POV**

It was just my teammates and I sitting at the airport waiting for our plane to arrive and pick us up.

I was kind of nervous because we were going away for two weeks. This was the first time I had been away from my parents for so long. Usually we were only gone a couple of days. Not a whole two weeks.

Since I was only 12 years old this wasn't easy for my mom either. She and my dad adopted me when I was four years old. The agency had no idea who I was or where I came from either. Only that my name was Renesmee. They only knew that because of some necklace I was wearing. A necklace that was worth a lot of money to.

My parents's name's were Phil and Renee Dwyer. My mom is very eccentric and forgetful sometime. When I turned 8 I started reminding her when bills needed to be paid because if dad or I didn't say anything she would forget. Hopefully she could manage on her own for two weeks.

Apparently I had a sister named Bella Cullen. Mom didn't talk about her a lot. All I really knew is that she got married at the age of 18 seven years ago and mom never heard from her since. You have no idea how much that hurts my mom. I already promised her that I would never do that to her.

My favorite hobbies in the whole world were shopping and baseball. I really didn't have anyone to go shopping with though. Mom didn't care to much for it and most of my friends were boys. Sometimes my mom would leave me at the mall for an hour but that was it. She didn't like leaving me on my own for so long because I'm "so young". I try to argue that I'm 12 but it doesn't work.

My other favorite thing to do is play baseball. I've been playing since I was five years old. I loved the sport from the moment I first watched my dad play a major league game. I loved it even more the first time I played.

I was also really good. I was always the best player on the team. I was the strongest, fastest and best at hitting and catching a baseball.

When I was 10 years old my coach recommended that I tryout for something called travel baseball which means my team and I get to travel to other places to play. I was good enough to get onto an all boy's team.

Ricky was my best friend and teammate. Plus he was cute. Really really cute. Okay so I had a crush on him. A big one. Not that anyone knew that. Especially him. He and I did everything together. That including getting in trouble. Something we were both really good at it. Nothing illegal though, I swear!

I felt my heart skip several beats when our airplane arrived. We were going to Seattle, Washington. That's the farthest I've ever travelled before. I was a bit nervous about being so far away from my mom for so long and it kind of scared me.

I stood up with the rest of my teammates. I was the shortest person on the team but they didn't seem to care and neither did I.

Ricky suddenly grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Come on Nessie lets go" he urged.

"Okay"

"Come on if we don't hurry up then we won't be able to sit together like we always do"

Something about that boy just made me smile.

 **Please Review**


	2. The Mall

**Chapter 2: The Mall**

 **Nessie's POV**

I fell asleep quickly on the plane. I didn't wake up until we landed. If it weren't for Ricky shaking me awake I might've gotten left behind. He was the only one on the plane still waiting for me.

"Come on Nessie they're going to leave us behind"

"No they won't" I grumbled but still got up anyway.

"Edgar might think it's a funny prank if they all left us behind"

He certainly was right about that. Edgar was one of our teammates as well as our friend. He was also a big prankster. Sometimes he went a little too far though.

Sure enough everyone was waiting for us when we got off. All we could think about was finding something good to eat.

Our coach decided to take us to one of the nearby malls so we could all eat whatever we wanted to at the food court. I got excited at the very thought of going to a new mall and exploring it. I had been to all of the malls back home many times and I wanted to see a new one.

As soon as we got to the food court we all went our separate ways. Except for Ricky and I. We were inseparable. We were truly best friends.

We both stood in line for McDonalds trying to decide what we should eat. I was so hungry that I was sure I could eat everything on the menu right now.

""Nessie after we eat want to go explore the mall together?"

"You want to walk around the mall?" I laughed. "You're basically allergic to shopping!" I kept laughing.

"With you it's not so bad besides there might be some cool sports stores to go into"

"We don't need anymore baseball gear"

"I thought you wanted a new bat?" he asked.

I sighed. He was right. I did want a new baseball bat. Mine was getting too old. I looked at him only to see him smiling triumphantly. He knew he had me and he loved it.

"Nessie I really can't believe you slept the whole flight. That was five hours. How did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Guess I was just tired and didn't even know it"

"Do you also know that there's strange people watching us"

"What?" I asked, feeling shocked and worried at the same time.

"Look behind you. The've been watching for at least five minutes"

I looked back and saw that two extremely beautiful girls were watching us. Both extremely pale and had gold eyes. What a strange eye color. One was short and pixie like. The other girl kind of looked like me. A lot like me but only a few years older. Something about her looked really familiar to.

The other girl got her phone out of her purse and called someone. I quickly lost interest in those two.

"They're kind of weird" Ricky said.

"Yes they are" I added.

We finished our cheeseburgers quickly and went to walk the mall in the little free time we were given.

"Hey look Ricky there's a sports store!" I shouted a little too excitedly after we had been walking for awhile.

"It looks awesome"

"Oh come on" I said.

I headed right for the baseball bat section. It didn't take me long to find a new one. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Look Edward there she is" I heard someone say. Whoever it was sounded like she was about to cry.

"It's okay Bella" I heard the boy who I assumed was Edward say.

I looked back and saw the same two girls from earlier except this time there was a boy with them. A very beautiful boy. His hair color was the exact same as mine which was weird because bronze was a rare hair color.

"Well Edward are we right?" she asked.

The way Edward looked at me was strange. It was like he did know me. I was starting to feel really creeped out.

He whispered something to the two girls who suddenly looked very sad for some reason. They looked happy earlier but now looked really sad.

"Nessie I think we should go now if we don't hurry up we're going to run out of time and get in trouble"

"Since when has the threat of getting in trouble ever scared you?" I laughed.

"It doesn't. I just don't feel like getting in trouble today"

"You don't feel like getting in trouble?" I laughed. "What happened to the Ricky I know?"

What he did next shocked the hell out of me. He kissed me on my left cheek and I liked it. It made me blush and my heart skipped several beats.

I jumped when I heard something, or rather someone growling behind me.

I looked back and saw that it was that Edward boy and Bella girl growling. Like actually growling and snarling like animals.

I didn't have time to think about it much because that was when the shaking suddenly started.

 **Please Review**


	3. Earthquake

**Chapter 3: Earthquake**

 **Nessie's POV**

I panicked and ran as far and fast as I could. It was probably not the best idea but it was the only one that I had.

There was a lot of people that were panicking like me. I fell a lot because of the strong shaking. Sometimes I was pushed because of other people trying to get away. There was a lot of things falling and breaking. People were screaming in either fear, pain, or some combination of both.

I knew this was bad. I knew earthquakes were bad and dangerous. In Florida we didn't get many earthquakes but I had learned all about them in school. I learned how powerful and dangerous they were.

"Nessie!" I heard Ricky yell from far away.

I tried to look around and find him but I couldn't. The force of the earthquake caused me to fall over and I couldn't get up.

People were still running and trying to get away. Many of them stepped on me as they tried to get away. They stepped on my head, face, arms, hands, stomach, legs, chest. Everything. I got kicked around a lot to.

It was like they didn't even see me. That's why they kept trampling all over me.

The people kept trampling all over me. They wouldn't stop. It was like they didn't care that I was there. Or they didn't see me. I know I'm small but I'm not that small!

I was scared. Very very scared. I was also in a lot of pain from being trampled and kicked around so much. I knew I was bleeding to. I could feel myself bleeding and I could smell the blood to. Yes I can smell blood. I know it's weird. What's even weirder was that I liked the smell of blood. It smelled good. I never told anyone about that though because they'd think I'm weird.

From my position I was able to see Bella all the way on the other side of the building. It looked like she was searching frantically for something.

I lifted my head a little to try to look for Ricky or any of my teammates. I panicked when I didn't see my best friend anywhere. If anything happened to him I didn't know what I would do. He was like family to me.

I screamed out in pain when someone stepped on me for what felt like the thousandth time. The woman glanced back at me but did nothing to help. Instead she kept on running.

My scream did get Bella's attention however. She had a terrified look on her face when she saw me and that's when I knew that I must've looked as bad as I felt.

Then she moved so fast that there was just no way it could be humanly possible. It was way too fast. In less then a second she was at my side pulling me out of harm's way.

I gasped when her ice cold arms wrapped themselves around me. Shielding me from everything.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. You're going to be okay" she whispered into my ear. It was only then that I realized I had been crying.

I felt more safe and protected when I was in her arms. It was weird. She was a total stranger to me but something about her made me feel very safe. I could feel it deep down inside of me that I could trust her.

I didn't know if it was the shock of everything or the blood loss but I started to feel really dizzy. I don't know what happened but I lost consciousness right then and there.

An ice cold hand touching my face was the first thing I felt when I started to wake up. I cried out in pain when I tried to move. Instantly the cold hands stopped me from moving anymore.

I instantly opened my eyes and saw Bella.

"Don't move. You were injured badly and it's not a good idea for you to move right now"

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Ricky?" I was seriously panicking right now.

"It's okay. Please calm down. We're at my house right now. My father is a doctor so here is the first place I thought to bring you. You have many broken bones, internal injuries in your stomach as well as other important organs. You were trampled so badly you needed surgery. But the important thing is that you're okay"

"What about Ricky-"

"Who is he?"

"My best friend! The boy I was with!" I shouted.

"My brother, Edward, brought him here Nessie. He's in surgery right now but I don't know what's going to happen to him. He was injured badly-"

"No! He has to be okay! He has-"

"Nessie please calm down it won't do you any good to freak out"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Bella and I know your name because I overheard your friend call you Nessie. I'm assuming that's your nickname, right?"

"My full name is Renesmee Dwyer. I'm from Florida. Oh my god my parents must be freaking out right now! They don't know if I'm okay! I need to call them!"

"Nessie!" she shouted. "All of the phones are down right now. Internet is also down. There's no way to communicate with anyone right now"

"What? Why?"

"The earthquake was bad. It damaged everything. I'm sorry"

No. My poor mom and dad. They would be freaking out when they saw the news. I'm sure they already were.

"Wait a minute did you say your last name was Dwyer and that you're from Florida?"

"Yes and I'm from Jacksonville Florida. My parents's names are Renee and Phil Dwyer. They adopted me" Why was I revealing all of this to her?

I wasn't sure but I had rendered her completely speechless. She had frozen to the spot. She was still. Too still. I would've thought she was a statue if I didn't know any better. It was inhuman. I suddenly remembered how fast she got to me at the mall.

"How did you get over to me so fast at the mall?"

That got her attention right away.

"What?"

"At the mall. When I was being trampled I saw you on the other side of the building. Then suddenly you were right next to me pulling me out of the way. How did you get over to me so fast?"

"What're you talking about Nessie I was really close to you the whole time?"

"No you weren't you were on the other side of the building"

"No I was almost right by you practically and when I was able to get to you I did. You just hit your head really hard that's why-"

"Bella just because I'm young it doesn't mean that I'm stupid. I know what I saw. You were nowhere near me. You were on the other side of the building then suddenly you were right next to me"

"Nessie. I think you really need to rest now so I'm going to let you rest. As soon as my father's done with the surgery on your friend he is going to come see you. In the mean time please get some rest"

With that she left. I sighed. I know what I saw and there wasn't anything she could say that would convince me otherwise.

 **Please Review**


	4. Strange Family

**Chapter 4: Strange Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I laid there in bed as I waited for Bella's father. I was scared, in pain, and worried about the wellbeing of my best friend.

All I could do was lay there and pray to God that everything would come out okay in the end. I was a firm believer in God. I was certain that he would take care of me and Ricky until we could get home. I believed that everything would be okay because of him.

I wasn't sure how much longer I laid there until I heard the door open. I swore the room temperature went up about ten degrees when I saw my doctor. This guy was just...wow! If only I were ten years older! Oh I can't wait until I'm in my early 20s.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes?" I shook my head. I must've been gawking at him a little too much.

He was smiling. Great he was probably trying hard not to laugh at me.

"How're you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"In pain" I reluctantly admitted.

He sighed. "I was afraid of that. You suffered a lot of internal injuries that needed repairing but you will be okay. That's the important thing"

"Yeah I suppose so" I said as I grimaced in pain.

"Do you need pain medicine?" he asked me worriedly.

"No I'm fine. Really I am" I insisted.

He shook his head in disapproval. He walked over to a nearby cabinet and took out what I could only assume was medicine.

"I said I didn't-"

"And I can tell that you are lying so I'm going to give you a dose of morphine anyway. It's a great painkiller that should help you a lot. Nessie I had to repair your lungs, your liver, and one of your kidneys. Not to mention the numerous broken bones you have in your hands, arms, and legs. Don't try to act tough. It's okay to admit your in pain"

"Wait a minute does this mean I can't play baseball anymore?!" The thought that I wouldn't be able to play baseball anymore scared me. I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't play baseball anymore.

"Nessie it's okay. You'll be able to play again very soon as long as you heal correctly"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I could live without playing for awhile. As long as I'd get to play again eventually.

"You must really love baseball. Am I right?"

" 'love' would be a huge understatement. I've been playing for as long as I can remember. I'm on a travel team actually. We just got here from Florida today. I just wish I knew if they were okay. I haven't seen them since before-"

I started crying softly and couldn't even finish my sentence. He instantly comforted me.

I really liked this man. He seemed so nice and caring. Beautiful on the inside and outside.

"What's your name?" I had only just realized that I never learned his name.

He smiled at me kindly. It instantly made me feel at ease.

"Forgive me its Carlisle Cullen. You can just call me Carlisle"

"Thank you Carlisle" I said as he inserted the medicine into my IV.

"It's my pleasure Nessie"

"Carlisle? How's my friend? I'm really worried about him"

"Nessie he'll be fine. I'm sure of it. His injuries were bad but I think he will make a full recovery"

I let out a breath of air that I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

Now I was just worried about my parents. They had no idea if I was okay or not. Oh my god how long has it been since the earthquake?!

"Carlisle how long was I out? I mean how long has it been since the earthquake?"

"It's morning now Nessie. It's been about 12 hours"

"12 hours" I muttered. "12 hours and my parents still don't know if I'm dead or alive?!"

"Nessie calm down. The earthquake was bad. It was an 8.7. It knocked out all forms of communication. There's nothing we can do to communicate with your family back home or anyone until the problem is fixed and we have no way of knowing how long that will be"

I felt around my pockets until I found my iPhone. I turned it on and attempted to call my mom only to realize that Carlisle was right. It wasn't working.

I started to cry. All I wanted was to go home. To see my family again.

Bella and Edward suddenly came into the room.

Edward, even though I had not said one word to the guy, got to me first and held me. He rubbed circles around my back that were oddly soothing.

"It's okay Nessie. You're going to be okay. We will make sure of that"

"How can you be sure that I'm going to be okay?" I asked him.

"Nessie, I know this may be hard for you to understand, but we care about you. Even though we just met we care about you. We're not going to leave to 12 year old kids alone to fend for themselves. We want you and your friend to stay with us for the time being. Is that okay?"

"Yes it is" I smiled.

About half an hour later Ricky woke up from the surgery medicine. Or whatever you call it. Anesthesia I think?

Soon after that we met the rest of the family. They all seemed very nice and welcoming of me. I knew for sure that I had found a new shopping partner in Alice. Finally someone who understands my shopping needs!

Esme was very nice, warm, and motherly. If I didn't know any better I'd say she cared about us as much as her other children.

Rosalie was also very nice and welcoming of me. I found her smiling at me a lot and I couldn't help but wonder why.

Jasper seemed nice to but he looked like he was in pain all the time. It was kind of weird.

Emmett was really cool although sometimes he could be a little too rough with me and my injuries. Bella and Edward scolded him a few times for that.

It had only been a few hours since Ricky and I had both woken up and we already felt welcomed and at home with this strange family.

Carlisle insisted that Ricky and I rest. So we opted to lay on the couch and watch TV.

I got my phone thinking that I could play Pokemon Go.

"Oh son of a bitch it doesn't work!" I yelled when I tried to open the app and nothing happened.

"Ouch!" I yelled when someone pulled my ear really hard.

I swore I could hear Emmett laughing from the other room.

"Language!" Edward scolded.

Everyone else just looked at me in disapproval.

"You think that's bad?" Ricky giggled. "She usually drops F bombs instead"

"Thanks a lot blabber mouth"

"Anytime Nessie"

Oh I would punch him right now if I could!

I swore Edward and Bella gave me the look of death.

They were about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Jacob" Edward said. "He would come as soon as he found out"

Found out what? Who's Jacob? So many questions with this family.

 **Please Review**


	5. Jacob

**Chapter 5: Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

My heart started beating faster when I saw who Jacob was. He was so muscular. So beautiful and perfect in every single way. I literally could not stop staring at him.

He kept looking at me to. If only I were a few years older and allowed to date. Why wasn't I allowed to date again? Oh that's right I'm only 12. My parents would freak out if I even asked to date at my age.

"You're Renesmee?"

Oh my god he knew my name! Something about that made me freak out a little more. This handsome teenager knew my name!

I cleared my throat. "Um, well, I, ugh, yes! Yes I am" I felt my cheeks burn red from embarrassment. Never had a guy rendered me so completely speechless like that. It wasn't like me at all.

"Wow" Jacob said. "Just wow"

"So you're Jacob?"

Jacob looked just as surprised that I knew his name as I felt when he first said mine.

"Yes Renesmee it is. You're name is a bit of a mouthful can I call you-"

"Nessie" I quickly said. "You can call me Nessie. Everyone calls me that so its okay"

"Nessie. Well young lady you have a beautiful name and nickname"

I blushed again. Wow. Guys don't usually have this affect on me. I hang around with them all the time and this never happens. Maybe because he's older then me? I didn't know.

Everyone was just kind of looking at us as if they were waiting for something to happen. I just wasn't sure what it was that they were waiting for.

I did know one thing though. Jacob did have an affect on me that I didn't understand. I just knew that I liked it. It made me happy. Much in the same way that Ricky made me happy. The only difference is that unlike Ricky and I, Jacob and I were strangers.

Speaking of Ricky he was acting very strange. He didn't look happy at all and he kept glaring at Jacob. It confused me because he got along with everybody. Especially other guys but he didn't seem to like Jacob to much.

"So Nessie where are you from exactly?" Jacob asked. His question had torn me out of my thoughts about my best friend for the time being.

"We're from Jacksonville, Florida"

"We?"

"Yes. My best friend Ricky and I are from Jacksonville, Florida. We're part of a travel baseball team and that's why we're here in Seattle. Although we haven't seen the others since before the earthquake" I sighed.

Thinking about the rest of my teammates hurt because I had no idea if they were okay or not. They were my friends to and I didn't want anything to happen to them.

I just wanted to see my friends again. I just wanted to go home again. I wanted to be with my mom and dad. They must be so worried about me. They must be going crazy not knowing if I was okay or not.

I saw the worried look on Bella's face and instantly took a deep breath. I didn't want to break down and start crying in front of all of them. This whole situation had me feeling so overly emotional and I hated it. I just wanted to get back to my family. That was all. I wanted my mom to comfort me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. That I didn't have to be sad or scared anymore.

"Nessie are you feeling okay?" Jacob's question warmed my heart and made me feel happy again. Maybe he's exactly what I needed to feel better.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just miss my family that's all"

"So you do have a family back home?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I have a family. My mom and dad adopted me when I was little"

"Well that's great Nessie. What're their names?"

"Phil and Renee Dwyer"

I didn't understand why everyone gave me those weird looks when I told them my parents's names. Their reactions to my parents's names had all been the same. I didn't understand what was so shocking about what I said.

"What about brothers or sisters? Do you have any?" he asked.

"Well technically I have one older sister but I've never met her. Her name is Isabella but she got married when she was 18 and mom hasn't heard from her since. It hurts her"

"Nessie I'm sure your mother is fine" Bella added.

"No she's not fine. Her daughter never visits, calls, or even emails her. My mom has no way of contacting her either. It hurts my mom a lot. She may not say it but I know it does. I can see it. How would you like it if your own daughter disappeared on you and you never heard from her again?"

Maybe I had gone to far. Overstepped some invisible boundary with Bella that I didn't know was there. She looked hurt and upset by my words. Edward didn't look to happy with what I said either. Deep down though I knew I was right. I've lived with my mom all of my life practically. There were things I couldn't help but notice. My mom's feelings about my mysterious sister's disappearance from her life was one of those things.

I spent most of the day just relaxing and taking it easy there on the sofa. If it weren't for Carlisle making me take it easy I'd probably be out playing baseball. Baseball always kept my mind off of things and distracted me. Right now when I needed distraction the most I wasn't allowed to play. How typical.

I guess I did undergo major surgery and needed to recover. I was still in pain but thanks to Carlisle my pain wasn't that bad.

It seemed like Bella was avoiding me ever since I spoke to her about my sister and my mother's feelings about the situation. I don't know why it affected her so much but I could tell that it did.

Ricky was colder then usual with me ever since Jacob had gotten here. What was his problem? Only God knows what his problem was I just hoped he got over it soon.

Jacob was my only constant company all day. It seemed like he never left my side. I liked it though. I liked Jacob. He was handsome and being around him made me feel happy.

Once Jacob finally left for the day I tried talking to Ricky again but he wasn't in the mood. I seriously didn't know what was wrong with that boy but it hurt me. More then it should have honestly.

After that I decided to just go to bed. I was so exhausted from the day and I just needed sleep. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning only because I felt something squirt down my leg. I felt unusually sloshy and wet down there and I didn't know why. Luckily there was a bathroom inside the bedroom.

I got up and walked to the bathroom quickly. As soon as I pulled down my pants and underwear I let out a bloodcurdling scream. They were covered in blood!

My period. I wasn't stupid. I knew what this was. My mom had told me about them before and I had learned a little about them in school. This was my first period though and I had no idea what to do. I was scared.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Renesmee!" I heard Bella scream frantically.

"Nessie what's wrong?!" There was no hiding the hysteria in her voice.

"Bella I-"

"Nessie please what's wrong?! Where are you?!"

I stayed silent.

"Nessie please tell me what's going on"

"I'm in the bathroom" was all I could say.

She didn't say another word. She just rushed into the bathroom and was at my side instantly.

She noticed my clothing. "Nessie are you-"

"It's my first one and I don't know what to do. I'm scared" I started crying.

Bella hugged me fiercely. Again, her comforting hug reminded me of my own mother's. If I couldn't have my mother in this moment I was happy that I had Bella.

"It's okay Nessie. You'll be okay. I'm going to help you"

That was all I needed to hear.

 **Please Review**


End file.
